The Truth Can Never Be Told
by Taigress
Summary: When Tai Lung survives the Wuxi Fingerhold, Tigress can't help but almost express her true feelings for him. Tai Lung X Tigress
1. He's Alive?

No copyright infringement. Kung Fu Pands belongs to DreamWorks, mmkkaayy?? 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tai Lung was laying on top of a mountain, coughing and barely breathing. It was an hour before Po had defeated him with the Wuxi Finger Hold. The blast, however, did not defeat Tai Lung; it just blew him somewhere in China. _Stupid panda can't do anything right,_ Tai Lung thought.

His fur was matted with blood and dirt. He just wished someone, anyone, would find him and not kill him.

Almost right after the thought, a black figure stepped into the flowing mist. It was a tiger. No, a tigress.

She was dressed in a black silk skirt that came right above her knees, a turquoise halter top with black beads around the collar of the shirt. To top the outfit off, there was a sterling silver necklace with a ruby and diamond medallion.

It was Tigress! One of the Furious Five who he had fought earlier before his defeat.

She had never dressed like that before, unless she was going out for dinner with the Five and Master Shifu.

Tai Lung was amazed at her beauty as the moonlight shined behind her. He shook his head and coughed.

Tigress couldn't help but have sympathy for the snow leopard. She walked up to him and sat beside him. She laid a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. Her voice was softer than usual, Tai Lung noticed. He looked at her and made a half-smile. "Of course, kitten," he replied with his cocky voice. Tigress made a small chuckle. No matter what condition he was in, he could still be naïve. Kitten. Her nickname that he made for her (just to get on her nerves).

"No, I'm still going to take you to the Jade Palace. You need to get those wounds treated, and fast," Tigress said.

Tai Lung opened his mouth to reject, but he didn't bother.

Tigress helped him up and supported him back to the carriage the Five and the red panda were waiting unpatiently.


	2. Secret Revealed

No copyright infringement blah blah blah KFP belongs to DreamWorks blah blah blah. Get on with it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What?"

"Tigress, this is insane!"

"No offense, Tigress but, really?"

The Five and Shifu were asking Tigress how and why Tai Lung was here. More importantly, how was he alive.

"I told you, Po did the Wuxi Fingerhold wrong!" Tigress was irritated now.

"But Tigress, why would you want to take care of him!? He nearly killed everyone!" Viper retorted.

Tigress sighed. She couldn't lie to her best friend. She'd have to tell the truth sooner or later.

"Hey, umm, guys, why don't we all just get in the carriage and go home? Get Tai Lung settled and comfortable," Tigress told the Five and her master. The Five nodded their heads and walked into the carriage, Crane and Po carrying Tai Lung.

Viper stayed out of the carriage so she could still talk to Tigress.

"So what were you saying, Tigress?" Viper said, curling her body into a loop.

"Okay, if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise, just tell me!"

"Well, I kind of like him," Tigress whispered.

"Tai Lung!?"

"No, the King of Sweden! YES TAI LUNG!" Tigress growled.

Viper gaped. "You like him!" She then made a smile. "Finally," Viper whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, Tigress, nothing at all."

Viper slithered into the carriage, followed by Tigress. They took a seat: Viper on the silver bench beside Crane, Tigress in the very back on the floor so she could watch Tai Lung who was laying down on the biggest bench.

Tai Lung forced a weak smile on his face as he gazed at Tigress. Tigress made a warm smile back at him.

There was not one sound except the pitter patter of the rain and the hooves of pigs pulling the carriage.


	3. Goodnight

Yeah I know I'm writing short chapters…But you know what they say: Short chapters, long story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The carriage climbed to the top of the Jade Palace's staircase and slowed in front of the palace entrance.

The Five got out, carrying Tai Lung's sleeping body through the large doors.

Tigress was holding the leopard's head. She kept walking backwards and almost ran into the door. Luckily, Crane warned her. Without even a glance at the door handle, she pulled it open slowly with her tiger strength.

"Tigress, roll out an extra mat for our 'guest'," Shifu ordered. Tigress bowed and carried her crush's body to her room with Monkey's help.

When they arrived at the bedroom, Monkey found the extra mat and rolled it out a few feet away from Tigress' mat.

"Remember, don't turn the TV or the computer's volume up loud. You know Tai Lung," Monkey joked at Tigress.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tigress had worry in her eyes. Had Viper told her secret?

"Nothing!"

"Okay."

"Night?"

"BYE!"

Monkey used his fists to hop his way out of the candle-lit room to his own room.

Tigress rolled her eyes and grabbed her baby blue nightgown and walked out of her room to the girl's washroom.

She was halfway down the hall when Po stepped out of his room.

"Hi, Tigress," he whispered.

"Hey, Po."

"Whatcha doin'?"

Tigress held up her gown at Po.

"Oh, right. See ya in the morning! I'm making pancakes for breakfast, sound okay?"

"Yup."

"'Kay, night." was the last thing Po said before walking back to his own room and slid the door open, then closed.

Tigress walked into the washroom and undressed to get into her nightgown.

Her mind was filled with thoughts about Tai Lung:

_Is he going to live?_

_If he does live, will he be disabled for life?_

_Does he like me? You know, as a friend, of course…_

She walked back down to her room and glanced at Tai Lung's unconscious body.

"G'night, Tai Lung."

She layed on her mat and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Just a Dream, A Crazy, Old Dream

WOW I'm getting goooooood! xD

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BANG!

The morning gong rang out at the top of the highest hill in the Valley of Peace.

Tigress opened her eyes to see the morning sun shining through the paper wall.

Today was the Five's day off. Tigress looked to her right. Tai Lung's mat was empty. _He must've already gone to breakfast._

She sat up and yawned and unsheathed her claws to stretch. The tiger stood up and opened the door and walked out to the hallway. She walked to the girls' washroom and wiped her eyes. She had a crazy dream:

_Tai Lung was sitting in front of Tigress. Criss-crossed. He smiled and purred at Tigress as she looked at him the same way. He leaned in closer to her and closed his eyes. Tigress' eyes widened and leaned in with him. They both shared a passionate kiss. They pulled away slowly. _

_Then, Shifu burst through Tigress' door. He stared at the two felines in surprise. He had sharp anger on his face. _

"_Tai Lung…out…now!" he screamed._

"_But master-" Tigress tried to plead, but Shifu stopped her._

"_I said out! Now!!!" he bellowed again._

_Tai Lung growled and stalked out of the tigress' room._

_He looked back and whispered, "Tigress, I-"_

"_OUT!"_

_Tai Lung ran out of the palace._

_Shifu walked away back to his room._

_Tigress sat there, bawling. She then remembered the lyrics to a song that explains her feelings right now:_

_We were both enemies when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there, on a bridge is summer air._

_See the lights, see the fight, the Furious Five._

_See you running down the bridge and growl at me._

_Little did I know,_

_That you Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my Master said stay away from Juliet._

_And I was crying a staircase, begging you please don't go!_

_And I said,_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, let's leave this village for a little while._

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my Master said stay away from Juliet._

_But you were everything to me._

_I was begging you please don't go!_

_And I said,_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting._

_All there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of the village  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your Master  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

'Cause we were both enemies when I first saw you…

Then, she woke.

_Back in the washroom…_

Viper walked into the washroom and saw Tigress.

"Hey, Tigress, 'sup?"

"I had a crazy dream, Vipe."

"'Bout what?"

Tigress told her snake friend about her dream about her being in love, and Shifu not approving.

"Wow, you must really like him, huh?" Viper told her friend, putting on her Lotus flowers on her head.

"Yeah, he's all I think about now!"

"It's just a crush. I used to have a crush, too, and look where I am: dating my one true love."

"Yeah, but you and Crane have been friends forever. Tai Lung was in jail for 20 years; the last time I saw him was when we had to stop him terrorizing the village years ago."

"Just ask him, there's a big chance he may like you, too."

"What if he doesn't?"

Viper didn't answer. She slid out of the washroom to the dinner hall.

Tigress sighed. She realized she wasn't dressed yet.

_Oh I don't care, I love this gown. I'll wear it all day._

Tigress walked to the dinner hall and sat at her seat at the end of the table. Po came to her with a glass china plate with a blue dragon printed around the edge. Three pancakes were stacked up on the delicate plate.

"Thank you, Po," she half said to herself. She looked around the kitchen. Where was Tai Lung?

Then in the opening of the kitchen and the hall, was a big, masculine feline. There he is.

He looked over at Tigress and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. He had such beautiful eyes. He had dark, golden-hazel eyes that turned orange when the sunlight shined on them.

Tigress realized the only open seat left was in front of her. Where Tai Lung has to sit from now on.


	5. Okay, Akward

Wow I'm getting far on this story!! I wrote chapters 2, 3, 4, and five in one day!!

It was after breakfast and Tigress was walking back to her room to get a change of clothes.

She kept singing the song Foxy Foxy in her head. _Stupid Rob Zombie!!! _

She walked into her room and to her dresser. She opened the first drawer for her pants: a silky black pair with plaid pockets. Second drawer: a top with a blue dragon wrapped around her neckline so that the dragon's tail and head were in the front. Then she opened a small jewelry box and took out a necklace with three small handcuffs. She dug to the bottom of the box and took out a blue bow with black polka dots and pinned it to her left ear.

There was a knock at the wood part of the paper sliding door.

"Come in."

The visitor walked in. It was Tai Lung.

"Hey," Tigress said nervously.

"Hi, kitten," the snow leopard greeted.

Tigress sat at the computer desk and turned on the monitor. "What's up?"

Tai Lung sat and turned on the TV. "Nothing."

"Cool."

_Man, just short sentences…? _Tigress thought to herself.

She went to the Internet and clicked the drop down menu. She pointed her arrow (which was a silver-copper colored arrow) and clicked MySpace.

Tai Lung watched her. _She has a MySpace? I gotta remember to add her…_ He then grabbed the remote control and went to ABC Family and watched a marathon of Full House, his favorite show.

Tigress turned around from the computer monitor and looked at the TV.

"Hey, you like Full House too?"

"Yeah. My favorite character is Stephanie."

"Really? Mine too!"

"Wow, what a coincidence!" he smiled at her.

Tigress smiled back and logged off of her MySpace. She crawled over to Tai Lung and sat beside him, only a few inches between them. She started watching Full House with him.

-

Eventually, through the audience laughter, the imitations of old cartoon characters by Joey, and neat-freak Danny's complaints, Tigress fell asleep. Where? Tai's shoulder. What did Tai Lung do? Nothing. No shrugging her head off his shoulder, no pushing her off. Nothing.

Tigress had the same dream again.

Tai Lung looked at her. Why was she singing Love Story by Taylor Swift in her sleep? He chuckled. He had to admit, she had a beautiful voice that sounded just like Taylor Swift herself.

Tigress smiled in her sleep. She could still feel his soft, warm fur on her head.

Tai Lung looked at Tigress and stroked her forehead.

The two felines purred all night and fell asleep together, head on shoulder.

-

"And…jump!" Tigress yelled, throwing up a plank of wood.

Tai Lung jumped in the air and smashed the wood with one smack of his paw.

It was right after lunch and Tigress was helping Tai Lung work out his muscles.

"Great job," Tigress called out as he came down holding the two pieces of smashed pine.

"Thanks."

Tigress smiled and made a faint purr. She always felt like purring when she was with him.

"Well I'm beat! Let's go inside, eh?" Tai Lung asked.

"Yes, please!" Tigress laughed.

They both went outside the gates and past the peach tree they were exercising beside. Tai Lung forced the heavy doors to the palace open.

The pair walked down the hallway until they reached their room. Tigress slid open the door.

Tai Lung went to the computer and checked his e-mail.

"Anything?" Tigress asked him as she leaned over his shoulder to look at the monitor.

"Nothing but fan mail," Tai Lung answered.

Their conversation was interrupted by a "Bleep bleep! You've got mail!"

Tai Lung clicked on the message from Po's computer down the hall. It was sent to the all in the Jade Palace, except, of course, Shifu.

The message was a video. Tai Lung pressed the Play button.

The video was about Tai Lung and Tigress being a couple.

After the video, Tai Lung looked at Tigress, who was blushing red.

Tai Lung smiled at her and nuzzled her.

"It's alright, I have the same feeling."


	6. No Way

Whoo! I love doing this story!! This is the last chapter, but I'm already working on the sequel :) byezz!! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was early the next morning.

Tigress sat up and stretched. It was finally summer vacation.

She looked over at Tai Lung's sleeping body. The snow leopard was smiling in his sleep.

Tigress crawled over to him. She touched his forehead with the back of her paw. Tai Lung had a slight fever.

Viper suspected he had a small case of flu.

Tigress had been taking extra care of her crush.

The tiger had been fantasizing about her and Tai Lung being together. She also sang and danced crazily around to music that explains her relationship with Tai Lung.

Tigress looked over at the paper sliding door to her room. She could see the outline of Po's big body.

She tip-toed out of her room to meet the giant panda.

She bowed to the "dragon warrior", rolling her eyes because she hated bowing to him.

"What is it, Po?" she asked with a stern voice.

Po handed her a big cardboard box.

"Maiiil!" Po said in a sing-song voice.

"Uhh, okaayy…"

Tigress took the box and walked back into her room.

She opened her desk drawer and got out a pair of scissors. She grabbed the box and tore the edges apart with the scissors.

Then a shadow loomed over the tiger and the desk.

A mighty paw grabbed her shoulder, causing her to gasp and cut herself with the scissors.

"Aagh!" she cried out in pain, holding her arm where a deep gash was oozing blood.

Tai Lung stepped out of the shadows with the guiltiest look anyone can make.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" he said with a sad voice.

He held Tigress' arm comfortably; Tigress blushing.

They both looked into each other's eyes.

The moment was ruined when Po and Viper burst into the room, Po carrying a First Aid kit.

Viper cleaned the blood away from Tigress' arm and wrapped the gash with sterilized gauze.

"Thanks, Vipe," Tigress said, soft enough to sound like she was talking to herself.

"No problem…what happened anyway?" Viper asked.

"Well," Tigress started, "I was cutting the package open, and I, uh..." She looked over at Tai Lung, who was looking down at his feet.

Tigress went on: "I wasn't paying attention and the scissors slipped."

Tai Lung looked up at Tigress.

"Oh okay," Viper said as her and Po walked out, "just be careful next time."

Tai Lung sat on his mat and looked up at Tigress.

"Thanks for not getting me busted."

Tigress sat by the snow leopard.

"Well, you're already in hot water and the whole valley hates you, so why would you want to burn and everyone hate you just because of an accident?"

Tai Lung smiled.

Tigress smiled back.

"Umm, so wanna listen to some music?" Tai Lung asked his secret lover.

"Of course!" she answered. She flipped on the TV and went to On Demand and selected music.

"What genre?" Tigress asked.

"Defiantly rock."

"'kay."

The tiger knew which song to pick: I Never Wanted by As I Lay Dying.

She quickly scrolled down the A's and selected the song and pressed play.

I never wanted  
And I never cared before

I never wanted  
And I never cared before  
Take it back  
This is a new day

I never wanted  
And I never cared before  
Take it back  
This is

How I long to regress  
To the days before I took upon myself  
The obsession of this world (for tomorrow)  
A day of innocence equating beauty (may fall)  
For tomorrow may fall (and today)  
And today is already (is already gone)

Tomorrow may fall  
Today is already gone

Take it back  
This is a new day

I never wanted, this is a new day  
And I never cared before  
I never wanted, I never wanted  
And I never cared before

I've grown tired of chasing  
Convinced I was in need  
And now the years I've spent  
Only a slave to this

Tomorrow may fall  
And today is already gone  
I will no longer adore these things  
That will never satisfy me

I've seen my world change  
And then go back to where it came

In this vicious circle  
We are all brought back to life  
Only to die  
In this vicious circle  
We are all brought back to life  
Only to die (again)

In this vicious circle (I've seen my)  
We are all (my world change)  
Brought back to life (and then go back)  
Only to die (back to where it came)  
In this vicious circle (but without these)  
We are all (barren obsessions)  
Brought back to life (I am simply)  
Only to die again (I am simply free)

I've seen my world change  
And then go back to where it came

Tai Lung and Tigress were jumping around and dancing and head-banging all through the song. So now, The Five (minus Tigress, of course) and Po were standing in the doorway of Tai Lung and Tigress' room, their mouths hung open.

"Umm, uhh…" the two felines stuttered.

The gang in the doorway just rolled their eyes and laughed and walked (and slithered) away.

Tai Lung and Tigress laughed and fell on their mats.

Everyone was in the Dinner Hall.

Po was serving dumplings and sweet & sour chicken.

"Smells delicious," Viper complimented.

"Thanks!" Po said to the snake.

Tigress and Tai Lung were staring at each other from across the table, smiling.

Tai Lung was itching not to lean over the table and kiss Tigress.

There's just a thing with felines: If they want something, they get it. So it was tough for Tai Lung to "control his hormones".

Tigress was wearing a v-neck tank top with a skinnier brown tank top over it; the shirt was showing a bit cleavage. The brown tank top had sequins on the bottom of it, shining from the low lights. She was wearing white flip flops.

Tigress was walking to get a plate.

She got the plate and Po yelled out "Tigress! No! Zeng just mopped there!"

But it was too late. Tigress slipped and crashed onto the floor.

She was picking up the broken glass and Tai Lung went to help her.

He crouched down in front of her and started picking up the shattered remains.

Tigress looked up at Tai Lung. Tai Lung looked up at Tigress. They both gazed into each other's eyes.

They slowly leaned in and their lips grazed each other; then the grazing turned into a full kiss.

A quick surge went through both of their bodies.

They didn't pull back.

Tai Lung swore to himself that that kiss will never be forgotten.

_**THE END!!!!!**_

_**Keep a lookout for the sequel, **_**A Little Lover****!!!**


End file.
